The 7th Vana'diel Census (06/27/2007)
cellspacing="3" width="80%" align="center" valign="top" align="center" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;" Table of Contents: Introduction Introduction Login Distribution Login Distribution Job Levels Job Levels Jobs Jobs Racial Distribution Racial Distribution Face Type Distribution Face Type Distribution Linkshells Linkshells Items Items Home Points Home Points Expansion Data Expansion Data In Closing In Closing } Introduction On May 16, 2007, Final Fantasy XI FINAL FANTASY XI entered its sixth year of service! FINAL FANTASY XI has steadily grown over the months and years into a thriving community of more than 500,000 users. Once again, the development and operations teams have analyzed the paths and choices of Vana'diel Vana’diel’s adventurers and compiled a detailed report. We hope you enjoy this in-depth look at FINAL FANTASY XI’s constantly evolving community! Login Distribution The graphs below represent the login data for a sample week in May, 2007. From the peaks and troughs we can determine that there are three main login times representing users from the regions of Japan, North America, and Europe. During any time zone, a significant percentage of the 500,000+ player base will be logged into the game. As can be expected, the number of logins at any particular time is generally higher over the weekend period. ;≪Simultaneous Logins≫ * Indicated in JST Now let’s take a look at the amount of time players spend on a character each day. Last year’s census saw 72% of people logging in for less than 3 hours of play time, while this year that figure has risen to 77.8%. In contrast, average play time for this year has increased slightly to 168 minutes from 164 minutes last year. ;≪Login Time Per Character≫ Job Levels As was the case last year, the highest concentration of job levels was found at 37 and 75. However, this year we have noticed a large amount of players with jobs that fall on factors of 5, such as 5, 10, 15, 20, etc. While this trend can partly be tied to the influx of new players joining Vana’diel every month, it may also be a result of the following reasons: #Job traits & abilities #Extra jobs As you may or may not know, when you start a new job in FINAL FANTASY XI, you begin at level one, and only begin learning new abilities by gaining in level. While not set in stone, most job-specific abilities and traits are obtained at levels which are factors of 5. We can assume many players raise certain jobs to levels 5, 10, 15, 20, etc. to obtain these abilities. Also, it is evident that many players have raised at least one job to 15 to compliment the job they raised to 30 in order to obtain the extra jobs. Other factors such as Chocobo License chocobo licenses, level-capped missions, battlefields, and ENM quests are believed to have contributed to the “factor 5” phenomenon. ;≪Main Job Level Distribution (Level 2-75)≫ ;[ Main Job Distribution (Level 1) ] border="0" width="29%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="30%" Job Levels !width="70%" Population Distribution - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 1 57.77% } [ Main Job Level Distribution (Level 2-75) ] border="0" width="100%" width="48%" valign="top" border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="20%" Job Levels !width="40%" Population Distribution !width="40%" Level Distribution - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 2 3.02% rowspan="9" Levels 2-10 28.13% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 3 2.73% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 4 2.53% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 5 3.82% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6 2.73% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 7 3.51% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 8 2.90% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 9 2.28% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 10 4.61% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 11 2.49% rowspan="10" Levels 11-20 22.17% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 12 2.55% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 13 2.07% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 14 1.92% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 15 2.92% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 16 1.70% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 17 1.87% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 18 2.45% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 19 1.47% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 20 2.73% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 21 1.45% rowspan="10" Levels 21-30 11.36% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 22 1.15% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 23 0.94% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 24 0.96% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 25 1.68% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 26 0.96% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 27 0.83% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 28 0.67% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 29 0.66% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 30 2.06% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 31 1.10% rowspan="10" Levels 31-40 15.47% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 32 1.01% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 33 0.80% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 34 0.70% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 35 0.76% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 36 0.89% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 37 6.14% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 38 1.72% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 39 0.66% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 40 1.69% } width="5%" width="48%" valign="top" border="0" width="100%" width="48%" valign="top" border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="20%" Job Levels !width="40%" Population Distribution !width="40%" Level Distribution - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 41 0.94% rowspan="10" Levels 41-50 5.30% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 42 0.98% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 43 0.63% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 44 0.48% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 45 0.52% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 46 0.39% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 47 0.30% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 48 0.27% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 49 0.21% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 50 0.58% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 51 0.39% rowspan="10" Levels 51-60 3.53% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 52 0.37% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 53 0.30% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 54 0.26% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 55 0.29% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 56 0.27% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 57 0.24% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 58 0.29% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 59 0.25% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 60 0.87% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 61 0.59% rowspan="10" Levels 61-70 3.61% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 62 0.47% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 63 0.39% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 64 0.32% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 65 0.35% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 66 0.34% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 67 0.29% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 68 0.26% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 69 0.20% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 70 0.40% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 71 0.24% rowspan="5" Levels 71-75 10.43% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 72 0.27% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 73 0.31% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 74 0.45% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 75 9.16% - style="background:#BEBEBE;" align="center" Total 100% 100% } } } Jobs This section looks at the distribution of jobs, and the most popular combinations for main and support jobs. As has been the trend, the initial six jobs (warrior, monk, White Mage white mage, Black Mage black mage, Red Mage red mage, and thief) easily account for more than half of the total percentage for main job distribution. The high percentages for white mage (16%), black mage (13%), and red mage (13%) indicate the continued popularity of the magic-wielding jobs. The consistent higher percentages of the initial jobs versus the extra jobs can be attributed to the influx of new players since the commencement of fr:Main Page French and German language service, as well as the release of the “FINAL FANTASY XI Vana'diel Collection 2007” in North America. The release of a FINAL FANTASY XI beginner’s package for Windows in Japan has also contributed to these figures. Moving on to the combinations of main and support jobs, we see that the top five ranks have held their positions from last year. It is also interesting to note that the combinations of warrior/ninja and black mage/red mage that entered the top ten last year continue to maintain a strong presence in the rankings. The job to watch this year is red mage. The red mage/white mage and black mage/red mage combinations have risen in rank not only this year, but last year as well. This trend is a clear indication of the amazing utility and flexibility of this popular job. ;≪Main Job Distribution≫ ;[ Main/Support Job Ranking ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="20%" Ranking !width="20%" Main Job !width="20%" Support Job !width="20%" Relative Percentage !width="20%" Change from 2006 Census ( ) denotes 2006 ranking - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 1 White Mage Black Mage 13.43% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 2 Black Mage White Mage 10.13% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 3 Red Mage Black Mage 5.74% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 4 Ninja Warrior 5.07% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 5 Monk Warrior 4.35% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6 Red Mage White Mage 4.31% ↑（7） - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 7 Warrior Monk 3.75% ↑（8） - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 8 Thief Ninja 3.75% ↑（9） - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 9 Paladin Warrior 3.68% ↓（6） - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 10 Warrior Ninja 2.76% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 11 Black Mage Red Mage 2.28% ↑（14） - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 12 Bard White Mage 2.18% ↓（11） - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 13 Thief Warrior 2.08% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 14 Beastmaster White Mage 1.96% ↓（12） - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 15 Summoner White Mage 1.78% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Others 32.75% } Racial Distribution Next, we’ll be analyzing the percentages for racial distribution, as well as the most popular sizes and genders for each race. Hume males still top the rankings this year; however Tarutaru males are hot on their heels. If the popularity of the diminutive Windurstians continues to rise, we may see a new race in the number one position this time next year. In an interesting comparison, Tarutaru females continue to come in at a humble sixth. The only change we see in the rankings this time around is the previously fourth-ranked Elvaan males giving way to Hume females, jumping up from fifth position. Gender continues to be fairly balanced, with gender distribution coming in at 54.2% for males, and 45.76 for females. ;≪Racial Distribution≫ ;[ Race Ranking ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="10%" Ranking !width="30%" Race (Gender) !width="30%" Relative Percentage !width="30%" Change from 2006 Census ( ) denotes 2006 ranking - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 1 Hume (♂) 17.34% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 2 Tarutaru (♂) 17.24% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 3 Mithra (♀) 14.97% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 4 Hume (♀) 12.40% ↑(5) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 5 Elvaan (♂) 12.19% ↓(4) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6 Tarutaru (♀) 12.10% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 7 Galka (♂) 7.47% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 8 Elvaan (♀) 6.29% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } Small character models occupy the majority for five out of eight races--a trend unchanged from last year’s census. One notable change is the size distribution of Elvaan males, with the larger character model overtaking the previously popular medium size. It appears that players still prefer to choose the larger sizes for Elvaan males and Galka. ;[ Race Size Distribution ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="33%" Racial Distribution (Gender) !width="34%" Size !width="33%" Relative Percentage - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" style="padding-left:1em;" rowspan="3" Hume (♂) S 17.33% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" L 34.01% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" style="padding-left:1em;" rowspan="3" Hume (♀) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" M 30.02% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" L 12.24% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" style="padding-left:1em;" rowspan="3" Elvaan (♂) S 18.82% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" M 39.42% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" style="padding-left:1em;" rowspan="3" Elvaan (♀) S 54.80% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" L 20.26% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" style="padding-left:1em;" rowspan="3" Tarutaru (♂) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" M 18.04% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" L 17.04% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" style="padding-left:1em;" rowspan="3" Tarutaru (♀) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" M 12.09% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" L 8.62% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" style="padding-left:1em;" rowspan="3" Mithra (♀) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" M 26.72% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" L 15.33% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" style="padding-left:1em;" rowspan="3" Galka (♂) S 13.12% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" M 8.87% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } Face Type Distribution The actual rankings for each face type have remained constant from the previous census; however, there have been some fluctuations in the distribution percentages which we shall now investigate for each separate race. As with last year, three quarters of the male Hume face type distribution is occupied by types 1, 2, 3, and 4. The only change to be seen is an increase in the percentage for type 1, and a subsequent decrease in types 2, 3, and 4. Face types 1, 2, and 3 occupy almost three quarters of the female Hume chart. Type 1 has increased in popularity by 1%, while type 3 has experienced a drop of 2%. Type 2 remains relatively unchanged. Face types 1, 2, and 7 seem to be the most popular choices for Elvaan males. There is little to no change from last year’s percentages. Face type 6 remains an extremely popular choice for Elvaan females. Perhaps this character model represents everyone’s idea of the perfect Elvaan...? Type 6 is the most popular Tarutaru male face, followed closely by type 2 and type 8. The previous gap of 3% between type 4 and type 1 has almost completely disappeared this year, showing the rising popularity of the type 1 female Tarutaru face. Here’s another example of three face types occupying almost three quarters of the chart. Type 6 continues to hold the top position for Mithra. In contrast to the other races, the Galka face types are relatively balanced in popularity. Type 6 remains the most popular choice. Linkshells Linkshells have become an essential part of life in Vana’diel--there are many people whose first act upon logging in is to greet their linkshell members. We compiled statistics on the number of active linkshells on every server during a 24-hour period and examined the results. During those 24 hours, there were 47,278 active linkshells, for an average of 1,477 per world. Largely unchanged from the previous census, 72% of linkshells were populated by up to 10 members, while linkshells populated by up to 20 members accounted for 89% of the total. On June 29, 2006, the beta version of the Linkshell Community Beta Version FINAL FANTASY XI Linkshell Community was released to provide a new forum of communication and interaction between linkshell members. Over the year since its inception, 111,545 community accounts and 22,033 linkshell communities have been registered on the site. On average, 688 communities have been established per World. We will continue to develop additional features and improve the FINAL FANTASY XI Linkshell Community site as we work towards releasing the official version. We encourage players who have yet to explore this service to register on the site and enjoy a new level of communication with their linkshell members. Linkshell Community： http://fanzone.playonline.com/lscom/index.do ;≪Linkshell Usage≫ *1 day Items This section will cover the most common items put up for auction, as well as the proliferation of relic-level equipment. First, let’s take a look at the data for the four Auction House auction houses. From the results, we can see that the guilds found in a nation have a large impact on the items appearing for auction. The San d’Orian auction house is the place to find skins and hides. The availability of these goods can be attributed to the existence of the Tanners' Guild, as well as the types of monsters inhabiting Ronfaure, La Theine Plateau La Theine, and Jugner Forest--areas easily reached from San d’Oria. This year’s census has seen the previously popular sheepskin drop in rank, while Tiger Hide black tiger hides have shot up nine places to third position--a direct result of synthesis recipes introduced in recent version updates. It’s also interesting to note that rabbit hides have made an appearance in the ranking, possibly due to the influx of new players and the relatively wide level range of monsters that drop this item. The top-ranked items for the Bastok auction house remain unchanged from last year, with zinc ore, iron ore, Quadav backplates, and beehive chips occupying the first four positions. The ranking for these items is easily explained by the abundance of mining locations in and around Bastok, and the existence of the Alchemists’ Guild within the city. The link between the Norg and Bastok auction houses accounts for the continued appearance of Rusty Leggings rusty leggings and Rusty Subligar rusty subligaria in this year’s ranking, and also provides another reason for the popularity of zinc ore. An interesting addition to the San d’Orian and Bastokan auction house rankings this year is the hi-potion. We can attribute the appearance of this item to the newly-introduced Category:Assault Assault missions in the Treasures of Aht Urhgan areas. The hi-potion tank is often received as a reward for these missions, and can be desynthesized into hi-potions. [ Goods Most Placed On Auction ] [ San d'Oria ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="10%" Ranking !width="30%" Item Name !width="30%" Successful Bids !width="30%" Change from 2006 Census ( ) denotes 2006 ranking - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 1 Moat Carp 85.88% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 2 Ram Skin 85.98% ↑(3) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 3 Tiger Hide 92.05% ↑(9) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 4 Zinc Ore 83.12% ↑(5) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 5 Yagudo Drink 76.83% ↑(7) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6 Sheepskin 82.67% ↓(2) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 7 Dhalmel Hide 84.33% ↑(10) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 8 Hi-Potion 76.94% ↑(Unavailable) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 9 Elm Log 84.59% ↓(4) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 10 Rabbit Hide 80.34% ↑(Unavailable) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } [ Bastok ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="10%" Ranking !width="30%" Item Name !width="30%" Successful Bids !width="30%" Change from 2006 Census ( ) denotes 2006 ranking - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 1 Zinc Ore 94.51% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 2 Iron Ore 88.40% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 3 Quadav Backplate 89.42% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 4 Beehive Chip 85.63% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 5 Rusty Leggings 83.10% ↑(7) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6 Goblin Mask 95.35% ↑(10) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 7 Rusty Subligar 86.21% ↑(8) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 8 Yagudo Drink 76.14% ↑(Unavailable) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 9 Tarutaru Rice 73.10% ↑(Unavailable) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 10 Hi-Potion 82.72% ↑(Unavailable) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } border="0" width="100%" width="38%" valign="top" The ranking for the Windurstian auction house is strongly influenced by the existence of the Category:Bonecraft Boneworkers' Guild. This year, that influence can be seen in the new number one item--giant femurs, obtained from Category:Dhalmel dhalmels that inhabit nearby areas. We can also see a surge in the popularity of other bonecrafting staples such as bone chips and ram horns, in direct contrast to a drop in the ranking of clothcraft materials such as Silk Thread silk thread and Spider Web spider webs. width="4%" width="58%" valign="top" [ Windurst ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="10%" Ranking !width="30%" Item Name !width="30%" Successful Bids !width="30%" Change from 2006 Census ( ) denotes 2006 ranking - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 1 Giant Femur 89.25% ↑(2) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 2 Yagudo Necklace 85.33% ↓(1) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 3 Moat Carp 80.27% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 4 Tarutaru Rice 79.54% ↑(5) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 5 Silk Thread 79.42% ↓(4) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6 Bone Chip 86.84% ↑(8) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 7 Scorpion Claw 82.44% ↑(10) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 8 Ram Horn 79.91% ↑(Unavailable) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 9 Spider Web 85.99% ↓(6) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 10 Crab Shell 77.16% ↑(Unavailable) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } } border="0" width="100%" width="48%" valign="top" Next, let’s take a look at the linked auction houses of Jeuno, Tavnazia, and Aht Urhgan. The items available in these locations generally share the trait of being end products, rather than base materials. Looking at the ranking, we can see that the top ten consists of 3 types of food, 3 types of medicine, and 1 type of ninja tool. Being hubs of adventuring activity, it would seem that items used regularly in missions and leveling parties are popular choices for these auction houses. It is interesting to note that while silent oil is on the rise, prism powder has failed to make it into the ranking. We can assume that many adventurers are making use of the ninjutsu ability “Tonko” as a substitute for Prism Powder prism powder. width="4%" width="48%" valign="top" [ Jeuno ] border="0" width="100%" width="48%" valign="top" border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="10%" Ranking !width="30%" Item Name !width="30%" Successful Bids !width="30%" Change from 2006 Census ( ) denotes 2006 ranking - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 1 Yagudo Drink 92.01% ↑(2) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 2 Silent Oil 88.11% ↑(3) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 3 Spider Web 95.59% ↓(1) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 4 Sole Sushi 84.28% ↑(5) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 5 Gigant Squid 91.97% ↑(9) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6 Hi-Potion 89.63% ↓(4) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 7 Squid Sushi 87.33% ↓(6) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 8 Meat Mithkabob 88.79% ↑(Unavailable) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 9 Toolbag (Shihei) 79.72% ↑(Unavailable) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 10 Black Sole 82.04% ↑(Unavailable) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } } } Lastly, we have accumulated data concerning relic-level equipment. As with last year’s census, we’ll be focusing on the number of fourth stage and completed Category:Relic Weapons relic items that exist in all Worlds. Despite its relatively late introduction into the game, by far and away the most popular relic is the Aegis, with a record of 144 shields created. This popularity can be attributed to the low cost of crafting the Aegis compared to other relic-level items, and the unique properties of the shield. Mandau, Excalibur, Kikoku, and Gjallarhorn are the most prevalent among the relic weapons, ranging from 90 to 94 items created. This rivalry can be attributed to the popularity of the jobs capable of equipping these weapons. This year’s totals of 353 for fourth stage items and 778 for relic items have far exceeded the previous year’s totals of 176 and 218. [ Relic Acquisition (4th stage and final stage) ] *All Worlds border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="20%" Equipment Type !width="30%" Stage !width="30%" Relic Name !width="20%" Number Acquired - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Hand-to-Hand Fourth Stage Caestus 24 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Final Stage Spharai 58 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Dagger Fourth Stage Batardeau 35 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Final Stage Mandau 91 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Sword Fourth Stage Caliburn 45 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Final Stage Excalibur 94 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Great Sword Fourth Stage Valhalla 15 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Final Stage Ragnarok 23 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Axe Fourth Stage Ogre Killer 9 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Final Stage Guttler 7 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Great Axe Fourth Stage Abaddon Killer 14 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Final Stage Bravura 15 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Scythe Fourth Stage Bec de Faucon 39 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Final Stage Apocalypse 27 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Polearm Fourth Stage Gae Assail 5 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Final Stage Gungnir 11 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Katana Fourth Stage Yoshimitsu 30 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Final Stage Kikoku 93 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Great Katana Fourth Stage Totsukanotsurugi 33 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Final Stage Murakumo 34 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Club Fourth Stage Gullintani 11 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Final Stage Mjollnir 16 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Staff Fourth Stage Thyrus 6 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Final Stage Claustrum 7 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Bow Fourth Stage Futatokoroto 11 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Final Stage Yoichinoyumi 30 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Gun Fourth Stage Ferdinand 3 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Final Stage Annihilator 38 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Instrument Fourth Stage Millennium Horn 20 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Final Stage Gjallarhorn 90 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Shield Fourth Stage Ancile 53 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Final Stage Aegis 144 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Total Fourth Stage 353 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Final Stage 778 } Home Points And now, the ranking you have all been waiting for: Home Points! Last year’s census, conducted immediately after the release of Treasures of Aht Urhgan, showed that the newly added Whitegate Home Point was quite popular among adventurers, coming in only behind Southern San d'Oria Southern San d’Oria. However, this year, Whitegate has finally passed Southern San d’Oria, as well as locations in Bastok and Windurst to take first place. This is particularly intriguing considering that the following data was taken with all characters, including “mules.” It is also interesting to witness the decline in players using Jeuno as their Home Point. This can most likely be attributed to the change in play style ever so prevalent since the implementation of Assault and Besieged. It may also be attributed to the fact that transport to Jeuno has been made easier thanks to the Tarutaru brothers located in Al Zahbi. [ Home Point Area Ranking ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="20%" Ranking !width="40%" Area Name !width="40%" Change from 2006 Census ( ) denotes 2006 ranking - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 1 Aht Urhgan Whitegate ↑(2) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 2 Southern San d'Oria ↓(1) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 3 Bastok Markets → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 4 Windurst Woods → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 5 Bastok Mines → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6 Northern San d'Oria → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 7 Port San d'Oria ↑(8) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 8 Lower Jeuno ↓(7) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 9 Windurst Waters ↑(10) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 10 Port Windurst ↑(Unavailable) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } Expansion Data As you probably already know, the world of Vana’diel has expanded over the past five years with the release of three unique expansion discs. The following section of the census is dedicated to never-before-seen data on Rise of the Zilart, Chains of Promathia, and Treasures of Aht Urhgan mission progression. Let’s start with the Rise of the Zilart missions. By looking at the graph below, you can see that most players have either completed the most difficult battles (Awakening, The Last Verse), or have played up to the point where they can reach Tu’Lia (Ark Guardians). [ Rise of the Zilart Mission Progression ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="50%" Mission Title !width="50%" Character Relative Percentage - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Welcome t'Norg 1.05% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Kazham's Chieftainness 3.34% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" The Temple of Uggalepih 9.34% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Headstone Pilgrimage 4.54% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Through the Quicksand Caves 1.53% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" The Chamber of Oracles 0.01% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Return to Delkfutt's Tower 0.89% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Ro'Maeve 0.12% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" The Temple of Desolation 0.07% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" The Hall of the Gods 0.02% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" The Mithra and the Crystal 1.18% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" The Gate of the Gods 0.01% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Ark Angels 27.08% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" The Sealed Shrine 12.34% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" The Celestial Nexus 8.22% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Awakening 19.37% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" The Last Verse 10.89% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } Next, we have some mission progression data from Chains of Promathia (released globally on September 16, 2004). The difficulty of these missions is widely known; however, the fact that 25% of players have reached the final chapter and the spoils it has to offer, shows a strong bond of friendship and teamwork among our community. [ Chains of Promathia Mission Progression ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="50%" Mission Title !width="50%" Character Relative Percentage - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Ancient Flames Beckon 47.55% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" The Isle of Forgotten Saints 6.96% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" A Transient Dream 5.82% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" The Cradles of Children Lost 7.27% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" The Return Home 6.35% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Echoes of Time 0.34% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" In the Light of the Crystal 1.23% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Emptiness Bleeds 24.48% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } Finally, we have a cornucopia of data harvested from the bountiful fields of Treasures of Aht Urhgan, released on April 20, 2006. As of late May, almost 12% of players have played up through the most current mission, Sentinel's Honor Sentinel’s Honor. However, the largest number can be seen at President Salaheem, where over 20% stands. This can be attributed to player interest in participating in Assault missions. In addition, higher percentages can be seen at missions that end in battles. Even a number like 1% equates into thousands of adventurers, so if you find that you are stuck on one of the earlier missions, chances are, many more are in the same predicament. Try shouting in Jeuno or Whitegate, and chances are you will easily find companions to come to your aid. [ Treasures of Aht Urhgan Mission Progression ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="50%" Mission Title !width="50%" Character Relative Percentage - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Immortal Sentries 5.67% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" President Salaheem 20.33% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Knight of Gold 7.17% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Confessions of Royalty 1.09% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Easterly Winds 0.77% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Westerly Winds 2.11% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" A Mercenary Life 4.87% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Undersea Scouting 3.93% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Astral Waves 0.77% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Imperial Schemes 1.10% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Royal Puppeteer 5.49% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Lost Kingdom 3.74% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" The Dolphin Crest 0.25% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" The Black Coffin 5.45% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Ghosts of the Past 0.16% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Guests of the Empire 0.36% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Passing Glory 1.39% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Sweets for the Soul 1.29% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Teahouse Tumult 4.41% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Finders Keepers 0.07% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Shield of Diplomacy 5.24% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Social Graces 0.11% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Foiled Ambition 0.27% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Playing the Part 2.28% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Seal of the Serpent 0.62% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Misplaced Nobility 2.91% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Bastion of Knowledge 0.10% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Puppet in Peril 4.23% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Prevalence of Pirates 0.83% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Shades of Vengeance 1.06% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" In the Blood 0.17% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Sentinels' Honor 11.76% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } We have also compiled data on mercenary rank progression and Assault mission popularity. In last year’s census, we only covered three ranks. Now there are eight ranks, including the five introduced in the last year. Over half of all players have still only achieved the lowest second-private rank, with most yet to achieve LC Wildcat Badge lance corporal. However, this may be because many players value the ease with which the missions for the first three ranks can earn Assault points, and instead of working on attaining a new rank, have been concentrating on repeating the relatively easy ones. On the other hand, the 20% who have achieved corporal or higher have the freedom to choose a variety of different missions. [ Mercenary Ranking ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="50%" Mission Title !width="50%" Character Relative Percentage - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Private Second Class 54.71% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Private First Class 12.03% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Superior Private 8.37% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Lance Corporal 4.85% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Corporal 3.52% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Sergeant 3.50% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Sergeant Major 3.72% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Chief Sergeant 9.30% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } Finally, let’s take a look at some of the most popular Assault missions. It seems that most of the missions on the following list are ones that can be easily completed, require the fewest number of members to finish, and are easy to find volunteers willing to participate. Why is Nyzul Isle Investigation ranked so high? This is probably due to the fact that, unlike the other staging points which have a new mission for each rank, Nyzul Isle has only one. The ever-changing area layout, as well as the variety of items that can only be obtained on select floors of the complex, give adventurers good reason to repeat this challenging mission even after reaching its deepest chambers. [ Assault Mission Ranking ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="10%" Ranking !width="30%" Area !width="30%" Assault Mission !width="30%" Mercenary Rank - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 1 Mamool Ja Training Grounds Preemptive Strike Private First Class - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 2 Nyzul Isle Nyzul Isle Investigation Private Second Class - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 3 Ilrusi Atoll Lamia No.13 Private First Class - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 4 Lebros Cavern Excavation Duty Private Second Class - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 5 Leujaoam Sanctum Counting Sheep Corporal - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6 Lebros Cavern Evade and Escape Lance Corporal - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 7 Periqia Building Bridges Corporal - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 8 Ilrusi Atoll Golden Salvage Private Second Class - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 9 Mamool Ja Training Grounds Breaking Morale Lance Corporal - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 10 Periqia Saving Private Ryaaf Superior Private - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } In Closing Did you have as much fun reading this year’s census as we did writing it? What began as a simple idea has expanded over the years into the data collection spectacle you have just experienced, meaning the growth of the census can be viewed as a barometer for measuring the livelihood of the FINAL FANTASY XI community. Do you still remember the first day you stepped into Vana’diel? Do you still remember the adventures you have lived out on her plains and in her mountains? It is those memories that serve as the foundation of this outstanding community, and we thank all of you for your continued support. We realize that there are not many opportunities for you to speak directly with the FINAL FANTASY XI development and management teams. Why, most of you have spoken more with Rondipur in Northern San d'Oria Northern San d’Oria than with one of us behind the scenes. However, that doesn’t mean we are not listening. Every day we pore over e-mails, GM calls, fan site forums, and more in an attempt to continue bringing you what you want most, whether it be in the form of new services, such as the new World emigration service, version updates, or even new expansions. While you may not necessarily “see” us, we’re always there, watching and listening, so make yourself heard, and let’s continue building the wonderful world of Vana’diel! Until we meet again... June 27th 2007 Sage Sundi Global Online Producer The 7th Vana'diel Census (06/27/2007) }} fr:7e recensement Vana'diel (27-06-2007) de:Der Siebente Zensus von Vana'diel (06-27-2007) ja:第７回ヴァナ・ディール国勢調査 es:El 7th Censo Vana'diel (06/27/2007)